Calem
Calem is the male player character in Pokemon X and Y. Gameplay Calem, similar to Pokemon Trainer, does not fight, instead he has three pokemon to fight for him. (Chespin, Froakie and Fennekin) Special Chespin B: Mud Shot: Chespin throws a blob of mud foward. If it hits an opponent, that opponent will be covered in mud, making them slower and have a shorter jump height. If they're hit again while covered, they'll trip. If the mud blob dosen't hit anyone, it'll sit on the ground and act as a slip trap. Side B:Pin Missile: Chespin rapidly fires 5 sharp spikes at once. To stop spamming, Chespin is locked in place, and can only use the move once every 30 seconds. Up B: Body Slam: Similar to King DeDeDe's, Chespin launches himself into the air, and slams down. The only diffrence is that this move also damages Chespin, giving him 2% damage. Down B: Get Back: Calem calls back Chespin, and sends in Fennekin. Fennekin B: Fire Spin: Fennekin, if anyone is in a three-feet radius, will engulf the nearest opponent in flames. While burning, opponents are stuck, and there is no way to escape. If burned in mid-air, they'll be stuck in mid-air, burning. Other players will be damaged by the flames as well if they touch the victim. If no one is lit, this attack will leave Fennnekin open. Side B: Flame Charge: Fennekin cloaks herself in flames and lunges foward. Similar to Eevee's Quick Attack, but Fennekin leaps farther and the move does burn damage. Up B: Psyshock: Fennekin materializes a psychic wave that does damage to opponents. Dosen't work as a recovery, but to make up for this, Fennekin has a very high jump height. Down B: Calem calls back Fennekin, and sends in Froakie. Froakie B: Bubble: Releases a continous stream of bubbles. To prevent spamming, Froakie is locked in place, and cannot move. If attacked, the move is canceled. The bubbles can be popped with attacks, suprising Froakie and canceling the attack. Side B: Lick: Froakie licks. If it hits someone, it gives the victim an "Awww" effect, giving a chance for Froakie to attack. If Froakie dosen't lick anyone, he is left open. Up B: Bounce: Similar to Body Slam, Froakie bounces into the air, and slams down. The diffrence, is that Froakie does not take damage from this move, and he goes higher, yet he is slower. Down B: Get Back: Calem calls back Froakie, and sends in Chespin. Final Smash Final Smash: Triple Finish: Calem calls out all three Pokemon to do a move. Froakie uses Hydro Pump, and then Chespin uses Wood Hammer, and finally, Fennekin uses Fire Blast. Taunts Fennekin All- Creates some fire. Froakie All- Creates some water. Chespin All- Creates some leaves. Victory Victory Animation One (Chespin)- Calem pats Chespin on the back. Victory Animation Two (Froakie)- Calem kneels down and pats Froakie on the head. Victory Animation Three (Fennekin)- Calem holds up his Fennekin. Victory Animation Four(only against Eevee)- Calem throws a Pokeball at Eevee, and misses. Calem then facepalms. Lose- Claps for the winner. Category:Fighters Category:Pokémon